


Exception

by AutisticWriter



Series: 100 Prompt Challenge [65]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Bisexuality, Coming Out, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Period Typical Attitudes, Prompt Fill, Self-Acceptance, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 02:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11244549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: In which Jamie discovers that both his sexuality and his love for the Doctor are in no way wrong.[Prompt 65 – Exception]





	Exception

Before he met the Doctor, Jamie assumed he was heterosexual. He wasn’t sure if it was because of the un-accepting time period he was living in, or because he just hadn’t met a man he fancied, but it had never occurred to Jamie that he might not be straight.

But then he met the Doctor, Ben and Polly and began his adventures through time and space. Gradually, as they spent time together, saving each other’s lives on a regular basis and living together in the TARDIS, Jamie began to fall in love with the Doctor.

It was difficult to accept at first. Men loving men was supposed to be wrong, a sin. Part of Jamie hated himself, and hoped he might be wrong, that he really was straight after all. After all, he still loved women. Maybe this was all just a mistake and he’d go back to being like Ben, loving women like a man was supposed to. But he didn’t; whilst knowing he had genuinely loved women in the past, his love for the Doctor got stronger. He wanted more than anything to kiss the Doctor, yet he didn’t know how. And he couldn’t help but worry that the Doctor might reject him.

Eventually, the Doctor noticed his anxiety and insisted he talk to him. It was embarrassing (in fact, he went bright red), but Jamie finally admitted his love for the Doctor. And, to his amazement, the Doctor didn’t mock him or hate him as he had feared. No, the Doctor simply gave him a lovely smile and...

“I love you too, Jamie,” he said softly, and the Doctor kissed him.

Jamie began to laugh with pure relief and delight and then kissed him back.

And, in that moment, Jamie realised that this wasn’t wrong at all.


End file.
